My Sexy Ryo fic
by Takatome Ichido
Summary: In this fic Ryo is sexy and the main character is a pissed off midget girl. The first chapter is reallllyyyyyy idiotic and but the others are SLIGHTLY better. R & R! Enjoy! ^_^ (Riiiiiiiiiiiiight)


Oooooo-kay! This is a weird little story that I came up with maybe three years ago; something like that. I just wanted to post it for no bloody reason other than because I wrote it so.... if any of this seems like it's REAAALYYYYYY juvenile or something, sorry, sorry, sorry! ^_^;; Okay, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer..........: I don't own Ronin Warriors. But, one day.... when I take over the world.... sigh... until then! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
My Sexy Ryo fic ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Some little punk fell off his stupid skate-board and landed on his knees, crying, in front of Ryo and me. How dare he! He was in my way! MY way! The little brat! (Can you say "too much testosterone"? ^_^;;;;)  
  
I was juuuust about to THROTTLE that stupid idiot for getting in MY way when White Blaze stepped forward and gave the stupid kid a lick on the face, practically drenching the dummy. (tee hee, death by slobber... can you just IMAGINE that eulogy? tee hee ^____^ Oops, getting off topic! Sorry! ^_^) Ugh! Now we'll have to get him rabies shots!  
  
And then the dumb kid just got his immensely surprised look on his face, as if he'd never been licked by an animal; although, now that I think about it, WHY would any creature want their TONGUE on a flea infested child like that? Ew. But the funniest damned thing you'd ever seen would been when Ryo says in his cute and sexy voice, "Hey, kid. Are you all right?" and the boy gets this DUH! look on his face! What, did he think that the TIGER was talking to him? What an IDIOT! And, is it MY fault that I couldn't help laughing at such antics? Noooooo! So WHY did Ryo have to glare at me? Hrmph. I think that he takes me for granted sometimes.... big, sexy, meathead.... Hrmph.  
  
But, of course, my laughter gets his attention so OF COURSE he'll have to bother us and ask us questions. Stupid dumb ass.... And, anyway.... so he starts to get up, dusting off his ugly little blue shorts and stammering, "I-I-I think so."  
  
Smiling, (because he's an overall nice guy! We KNOW this!) because Ryo's a soft hearted, even though I love him! ^_^ Ahh! Out of character, out of character! Smiling, because Ryo's a soft hearted DUMB ASS!, he murmurs, "Good" and stares at the kid. WHY? I don't know why; is he waiting for the plot to reveal itself or something? Moron moron moron.... Sexy, sexy moron! ^_^ Oops, OOC again.... My bad.  
  
So THEN the kid puts a finger to his chin (put a feather in his cap and called in Macaroniiii!!!! Oops! ^_^;;) and seemed to be thinking; SEEMED to be. Huh. What THAT dumb ass expression that he's been toting around, you wouldn't think that he was capable of thinking, would ya? I don't think so! and said, "Hey, mister! Is that a real tiger?" No.... it's a giraffe! Moron..... _  
  
Smiling again, (that appears to be all Ryo does during the anime series, doesn't it?) Ryo bent down; giving me a nice view! Ahh! Must.... stay.... in character.... Back! and scratched the overly large kitty (tee hee! kitty! ^_^ sorry, sorry, sorry!) under the chin, making him purr with pleasure, before saying, still with his eyes trained on White Blaze (awww.... poor widdle Wyo isss shy! or... afraid of people. hmmmm... which could it be??? ^_^;;; I'll try to shut up from now on; promise *fingers crossed* heh heh ^_^;;), "Yeah, his name is White Blaze."  
  
Hrmph. I wouldn't just called the kid a dumb ass and said, "No shit, Sherlock! What the hell else would it be?" But I guess that why I'M not usually called a nice person. Although I AM! (riiiiiiiiight..........)  
  
"Whoa. (Wonderful dialogue I've got going here, huh?)" the asinine kid made the previous pose that he had earlier and, once more, SEEMED to be thinking (thinking reaaaaalllllllllll hard too, eh?) before saying stupidly, "Hey, lady! What kind of animal is THAT?"  
  
Growling and rolling my eyes (that's a multi-tasker there! She's a keeper, Ryo! ^_^), I prepared to verbally destroy the boy, Jag staying right by my side, his fur rising with my agitation. Shoving my face and finger (aww! flicking off an eight year old! for shame, for shame.... oops, it was the INDEX finger! Sumimasen! ^_^;;;) up reaaaal close to his (wait. I thought that she didn't want to be NEAR this kid. Then why is she THAT close? sigh.... she's soooo indecisive about her actions...), I roared (and yep ANOTHER animal trait that she possess; yes, men, she's a winner! hah! ^_^), "First off, I am NOT a lady! (Who would've guessed?) And secondly! He's a jaguar! J-A-G-U-A-R! (aww.... teaching the child to spell.... how nice.....) And his name is Jag! (oh, you're not gonna spell that for us too? Too bad.... Darn...) Remember that 'cause I ain't gonna tell ya again! Get it? Got it? Good! See ya!" I finished, snapping my fingers (rudely) in his face.  
  
"Um..... yeah....." the kid squeaked, afraid of my might, (Duh. You're like two feet taller than him with a full grown jaguar! Hello!) backing up a step. WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
"Yulie!" a women called from somewhere back into the crowds, a man's voice accompanying hers with, "Son, come back here! It's not safe over there!" (And why not? Ohhh.... riiiiiight.... that ferocious felines.... Okay, I got it; continue on. Deedle deedle dee....)  
  
Turning back to us (when did he turn away? I don't recall writing that.... *paper shuffles...*), Yulie could see our half retreating (wow, they can make half of them leave while the other half stays! Wow! That is soooooo a talent! ^_^) backs, preparing to saunter (fun word! ^_^) off away, far, far away from him. Walking past him, I "accidentally" knocked into him while Ryo called over his shoulder "Better go back to your parents, kid; they're worried." (Wait a tick. I thought that he could see there backs. How does any of that make sense? *paper shuffles*)  
  
(Oh, crap! I just realize EXACTLY how long this chapter stupid thingie is gonna be if I keep commenting! Okay; I WILL stop commenting so much! Hah! Okay! Carry on.)  
  
Strolling along (strolling? what was I thin-- ooops... ah, sorry...), Ryo hissed at me (like a snake! Sekie... Uh... oops again.), "Why were you so mean to that kid?"  
  
"First off (doing the first offs again, I see. Aw, crap. Gomen... AGAIN...), his name is Yulie. Any idiot could tell that Yulie is his frickin' name and that does include Kento! (I'm just makin' fun of EVERYONE, aren't I? Must... stop... commenting...)" I replied, ticking each argument off on my fingers (ticking? like a bomb? AHHH!!!!! SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE!!!!!! oops, sorry again). "Secondly, he was just a complete dumb ass! (touché sorry ^_^;;) And last, but not least, (oh, never! ^_^;;;;) he was in MY way! NO ONE gets in MY way! Not Talpa OR another Ronin Warrior! And ESPECIALLY not some little Earth punk (ahhh! she's an alien! sorry...) kid named Yulie!"  
  
(I just realized that it is impossible for me to stop commenting. So now this chapter is gonna be like ten pages long. Sorry. Hey. Maybe someone will enjoy them, huh? ^_^ Yeah, right..... -__-;;;;;;;;;)  
  
"Well, speaking of people getting in your way...." Ryo drawled (like a cowboy! Yeeeeeeee-haw!), with a smile sliding across his sexy face. "Just look on up ahead." (Yep! It's official! Ryo IS a cowboy!)  
  
Doing so, I quickly became enraged when I saw about thirty or so men in primitive armor holding weaponry that couldn't even kick the ass of that weak bastard Talpa! And THEN they were trying to block our way! No, wait; my way. MY way! My, MY, MYYY!!!!!!!! way! It was mine, MINE, MIINEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! These people were gonna get a can of whoop ass on them cause I was gonna open one! (Like the Rock... Hmm...)  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream and leap at these fools that DARED to block MY way! (Possessive, aint she?) but was butally stop when a muscular hand snapped out and grabbed my ankle, slamming me into the ground which was, by the way, (like we really give a damn) EXTREMELY dirty and rank smelling. Looking over my shoulder, I see a smirking Ryo and throw him a death glare (different from Heero Yuy's so I DIDN'T steal the patent!) and spit out (amid all the teeth she's just lost.... ^______^), "Damn you." (Anti-climatic, isn't it? ^_^;;)  
  
Closing his eyes and wagging a finger at me, Ryo reprimands (imagine Xelloss. Now scream. AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Yep. That's kind of what Ryo looks like.) me with, "Don't swear." (And he JUST noticed her swearing too, eh? My, Ryo CERTAINLY is on the ball today!)  
  
Getting off the ground and wiping the dirt and cigarette butts (attractive, isn't she? ^_____^) from my face, I continued my glare, accompanied with, "You suck so fucking bad."  
  
"Don't swear."  
  
"Ya gonna make me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I said 'no'."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't battle a fellow warrior." (Scout's honor! Heh heh. ^_^)  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Am not!" (Sooooo mature.)  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuure, whatever you say. Ryo," I scoff, smirking. (And all the while these armored men are just waiting for them to finish. Yeah, that seems reaaaallllll likely.)  
  
"Shut up, Raaaaaaaaaaaaaageeeeeee." he replies, smirking as well. (And just who says that people mature with age? Lies, all lies!)  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Elongate me name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I don't say 'Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooooooooooo,' do I?"  
  
"No, you don't," he answered thoughtfully.  
  
"I think so." Hah! I had one! Do a little dance! Uh uh! Bet down tonight! Oh oh! ^_____^  
  
"You two over there! Back away from the two large animals!" A voice crackled over a megaphone. (Wow. Fiiiiinnnnnaaaaaallllllyyyyy, they join in; were they just enjoying that little tiff or something? Stupid stupid stupid.)  
  
Remembering where we were again, the four of us snapped our heads (ow) over to the sound of the voice, my glare returning. (So soon? Aww... Well, we certainly did miss it.) Levitating, I look at Ryo hopefully (while still glaring. And HOW does she manage that (successfully) I wonder?) and ask, "Can't I kick some ass NOW, Ryo?"  
  
"Ray," he sighed, messaging his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Levitating; it's scaring people," he answered, gesturing to the wide eyed crowd staring wordlessly at me.  
  
"Big fat fucking deal," I muttered, but obediately lowered down, my feet touching the ground once more before I shot another death glare at Ryo. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, but don't swear." (He's like a dog with a bone with that, ain't he?)  
  
Kneeling down to speak with Jag (yes, normal humans can't stand her ^_^), I pressed his face between my hands and smiled (a rare occasion for her, or so it seems), whispering, "We're gonna kick some ass soon, boy," and laughing when I was rewarded (rewarded for what?) with a lick.  
  
Suddenly, the sky darkened to an even darker shade of black (an even darker shade of black! wow! darkened to an even darker! i am just sooo good with my words, aren't i?) and the ground rumbled, sending tremors up to the buildings, shaking them furiously and pitching people to the ground, startled and scared. (Naw, really?) Stepping forward, Ryo raised his voice to just heard above the howling winds (that apparently juuuust began), shouting, "Listen to me, everyone, before it's too late! Run, the Dynasty is here! Run!" (Yeah, that sounds reallllll convincing.)  
  
Everyone just kind of stood there for a second, looking as idiotic as a herd of cattle (yeah, cattle does have that whole idiot look down pat....), staring alternately between Ryo and the sky, as if they were waiting for it (the sky! ^_^) to fall on them or something. (oh so elequant) Silence hung heavy over everyone (apparently that mysterious wind died down....), as if waiting for a signal before lightning cracked and thundred shook the land, earthquakes radiating out from the center of the city, felling buildings and scattered the people who ran screaming and running like assholes or ninnes (eloquant!) or whatever you want to say. Pieces of the builings fell everywhere but Ryo and White Blaze just stood where they were, looking around. Maybe they were searching for the Dynasty or something; I didn't really care; it was go time! (ahh! lame eighties dialogue!)  
  
Rushing into the fray (fray? what fray? where IS that sexy Norse god anyways? *goes off to look for him and utterly glomp him*), I shouted to Jag, "let's go, boy!" and we proceeded forward, me stopping a huge cement slab from and crushing a group of people. Hah! I am soooo good! Oh, yeah, I KICK ASS!!! WHOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Looking down at the people pressed to the ground; as if THAT would have saved them! Hah! all trembling and shaking with fear! Hah! Looooooooosers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I yelled, "Get the hell up! No need to fear; the mighty Rage of Luna (man, her parents just did NOT like her when they name her, huh?) is here! Ha hah! The ass kicking has just begun! Whoo!" And YET those morons just stayed right where they were, looking up at me, all wide eyed with fear. Dumb asses....  
  
I sighed. These people just did NOT get that when you say, "No need to fear", that was the code for them to get up and start running and screaming away. Hello! EVERYONE knows that! Duh! So I guess that I'll just have to spell it out for these idiots, huh?  
  
"Okay, peopole, I'll say this CAREFULLY, all right? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" and THEN they started running away. Hey, I never said that I was nice. (Yeah, ya did. Remember??? page 2???) Throwing the slab aside I ran to another group of idiots that didn't think that they should run away to save themselves (ever notice that? How in anime people just sit there and watch something fall on them even though they have enough time to just get out of the way? Why do they do that?) and promptly saved them. Oh, yeah, I'm good! (Now don't be too humble, girl.) Pretty soon the shaking stopped the Ryo, White Blaze, Jag, and I were allowed on an abandoned street. (Which is either a scenario for a) a horror movie or b) a gratuitous sex scene. But... guess what? NOT HERE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ^_^)  
  
Putting my hand on Ryo's shoulder to get his attention, I asked, "Is there something wrong, Ryo?" (Nooo!!! The city just nearly collapsed and it's all okay! Yeah! She's so stupid, isn't she? *sigh* -_-;;;;;)  
  
Continuing to scutinize the area carefully, he answered detactedly, "The Dynasty is here." (Reeealllyyyyyyyyyy now?)  
  
"I know." (yay! she knows SOMETHING! whoo-hoo!)  
  
"But where are they?" (Aren't YOU the leader? Shouldn't YOU know that?)  
  
"I don't know; wanna look around?"  
  
"Sure, Ray."  
  
I smiled; this was more like Ryo, calling me Ray. Where the hell did he get that anyway? I don't know, but it sure as hell wasn't my name. (Oh, reaalllyyyy????? We didn't know that!) Well, Rage, Ray. I guess that they kind of had that whole "ray" sound together. Say it. Rage. Ray- ja. Ah, it's somthing like that anyhow.  
  
"Hey, Ray?"  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"You going to stay there looking at the sky all day long or are you going to start walking?" Ryo asked gently but a little bit annoyed, way but ahead of me with Jag and White Blaze.  
  
Tuned back into the real world (heh heh "real" world... ^_^), I quickly jogged forward, catching up to the others and placing a hand on Jag's flank as my anchor to reality, ("reality", heh heh ^_^ where's she going anyway? ^_^ i'm such a retard... ^_^) as I seemed to have lost a lot of my concentration skill; I wonder why. (ya know, I just realized that I kept using commas for semi colons; I was such an idiot! .... Okay, okay, I still am. -_-;;) While my mind kept wondering, thoughts flashed through my head, none of them complete or rational; it was SERIOUSLY starting to bug me. (Uh oh... temper tantrum ^_^) What was going on? (Ever notice how that question is NEVER answered in a positive way? Sigh... This will be no different.)  
  
Continuing our walk, Ryo slowed us to a near crawl, scanning the surrounding landscape apprehensively (okay, this is NOT my original writings, the original was A LOT suckier. not like THIS is wonderful either tho....), White Blaze sniffing the air for danger. But there was nothing. The massive concrete jungle around us was silent, still, but nothing was amiss. Until we reached the park.  
  
Well, I THOUGHT that it was a park (but who can be sure? stupid...), but who can be sure? (ahhh! she stole my lines; she's reading my thoughts! GET OUTTA MY HEAD! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!! ^___^;) Trees were split wide open, some still smoldering from their attack while casasms (oooo... casasms...) yawned (yawned? the ground can YAWN now?), their gaping mouths (so THAT'S how they can yawn) opening to the abyss. (ooo... THE abyss) No one was there (too bad) and nothing grew, only sulfur and brimstone stank up the air. (and where does THAT come from? Half of this paragraph doesn't make any sense if you look at it from a context level. I mean, really. Now go bad and re-read it and you'll see that I'm right. Okay, there ya go. See? I'm such an idiot....)  
  
I could remember the last time that I had been in a park. (Good for you, but we don't care!) I was very young (omg.... ANOTHER flashback story...) and it was another time. (really? i thought that it was NOW... jeez... whadda idiot....) Or not. (Oh? We're not sure now?) Sometimes dreams just got a hold of you and made them seem real, so that if they were like something that you saw in real life (we're just stuck on that "real" life thingie, aren't we?) or did in real life (sigh... from now on, I'm just cutting that out) and then, when you did that thing (or saw it, remember?), you'd think that it was like deja vu because you kept refering to the dream. Only it was a dream, not real, so it was like a premonition or something, you know? (Nope! ^_^)  
  
Strange, huh? (Yes... just like you.... and me.... -_-;; sigh....)  
  
But, wait. What was I talking about again? (By now the readers are confused....)  
  
Oh, yeaaahhhh, the park place. Hey, wasn't that same card or board piece (I can't remember.... ^_^) on the Monopoly game? (which game? there are like twenty versions of it now) You could buy Park Place or something and then if someone landed on it they had to pay you. (or something... heh heh ^_^) That was always a fun game (no, it wasn't! I ALWAYS lose! grr..... :( ) but when did I last play it? (We don't care!) A long time ago? (Is this in ANY way relevant to the so called "plot?") Some other life? (They HAD Monopoly in other live realm place thingies? Wow, it's more influencial than I originally thought....) Never? (then how do you know about it?) I don't know. (neither do we! nor do we care!)  
  
What was I talking about again? (Once more, the "readers" (like I have any...) are confused...)  
  
Yeah, the park. Gotta focus. (Oh, really? I hadn't noticed any irregularities....) If Ryo needed me (needed you... ooo.... oops, dirty mind! ^_^;;) I had to be able to help him (screw up); I couldn't let anything happen to him. (aww.... sooooo sweet....) I would feel extremely bad (oo EXTREMELY?? and how do you think RYO would feel? ^_^) so I HAD to focus. (you don't HAVE to do anything, sistah! ^_^)  
  
Yeah, but what about? (oooh... this girl is giving me a headache.....)  
  
'Focus, Rage!' I yelled at myself, pissed off that I couldn't just focus on one damned thing. (ahh.... so THAT'S why her name is Rage.... she's constantly pissed off.... oh, NOW I get it! I am so lame... -_- ;;;;;;;;;;;;) 'This is no time to start getting all confused! (oh? so when is the right time?) This had never happened to you before, and you can handle it, whatever it is. (yes, whatever it is indeed....) Come on, Rage, focus! (FOCUS: the contacts (what's a good slogan for that? cause I had noooooo idea; do you? ^_^), Focusin (the Simpsons...): the drug to keep ya hoppin' as long as ya keep on poppin! (them in your mouth! heh ^_^ i made that up! i'm sooooo proud of myself!)) You're walking in the city with Jag, White Blaze, and Ryo (ya know, I could make up a REALLY stupid joke right about here about a girl walking with a boy in an abandoned city with two cats.... Anyone that mails me one (that's fairly sort of decently or INCREDIBLY lame), you get a present! Ronin pics, up to five! tell me your fav character and the one ya hate the most! Go! Go! Go!!!!!!! ah.... must... stop... being.... idiotic....) You're looking for the Dynasty and.... (and what? we're waiting....) When you meet them, you're gonna kick some SERIOUS ass! (like talking to a three year old. Okay, a South Park three year old) Remember that, Rage; never let go of that! (okay, I added in that last park just so I could say.... I'LL NEVER LET GO, JACK! I'LL NEVER LET GO! Oops, fingers slipped. ^_^ I LOVE making fun of that scene.... ^_^) Focus on the battle ahead! Focus! (Focusin: the drug to keep ya hoppin' as long as ya keep on poppin'! (them in your mouth!) heh heh I love that slogan now... ^_^)'  
  
That out of the way (hmm... could remark on THAT too....), my head began to clear again. (Got rid of all of that useless clutter, didja?) I wasn't gonna think any complicated thoughts (too easy there); there was no need to. (hmm....) Just take one step at a time (little baby steps); if some serious thinking was needed then Ryo could do it (RYO??!!! RYO??!!!!!!! RYO'S DUMB AS A POST! Um... Sorry, but you all KNOW that he ain't the brightest crayon in the box nor is he the sharpest tool in the shed (or... gimme some idioms and YOU get some piccies too! it's a piccie sale! everything must go! (or be duplicated ^_^) whee!!!!) or anything like that. We must all accept the truth eventually....) and I would just act the plan out. I was in the park with Jag, White Blaze, and Ryo. We were looking for the Dynasty. All right. (Verily good, little girl. And now, what color is an ORANGE?)  
  
We continued walking, never even seeing anything interesting (what do you want? a big, neon green sigh saying "HERE WE ARE! IT'S US, THE DYNASTY! COME AND KICK OUR LITTLE GAY ARMORED ASSES!" Sorry.... You KNOW that I don't mean that, right Dias? Sekie? ^_^ Idiots....) and I began to get bored. (Not hard when you don't have a brain, isn't it?) It's like no fun at all to walk around do nothing. (And like, junk. Ha hah! What are you, a valley girl now? I thought that you were punk ass; I guess that I just don't know you as well as I thought I did.... -_-;; *sigh*) No fun at all. (Thank you for repeating! We didn't get it the FIRST time!)  
  
"So, Ronin Warrior, you have come, but will you fight?" a strange, hard voice said. (I am SO the master of dialogue, aren't I?)  
  
The four of us whirled around (like a helicopter. Ya know, "whirly bird?" Um.. never mind...), trying to find the source of the voice. Where WAS that Dynasty scum? (I don't know; where?) Growling and snarling, Jag, White Blaze, and I leaned forward, ready to inflict violence while Ryo just stood still and looked around.  
  
"Of course we will, you scum! (Yeah... call the kid a dumb ass, but the evil enemy is scum. That makes shitloads of sense.) We fear no Dynasty soldier! Rage of Luna fears nothing coming from the Dynasty! (Dynasty this, Dynasty that. What about meee????!!!!) So come on!" I yelled, getting into a fighting stance and searching for my foe. (Love that word.)  
  
"Then I will come out, though you may not like it!" the voice said and silence followed it. (OMG!!!! THAT SUCKED! THAT SUCKED SOOO BAD!!!!! jeez, this is terrible.... *sigh*)  
  
I become impatient. (Hm...) What was taking so long? Had we scared him away? (Yeah, right, by standing their and saying some incredibly lame dialogue. I'm sure that THAT scared him away.... Man, this is horrible, isn't it? Sigh....)  
  
You know, this reminded me of a battle that my armor had fought long ago. (ah... the memories....) It seems that memories stay with the armor (apparently), which is incredibly strange. (no duh) It's like, ba-BOOM! (ba-boom? nuff said) and you've got all these memeries that couldn't possibly yours and aren't yours but you're still having them.  
  
Strange, huh? (Personally, I don't think so... -_-;;;)  
  
"AAAAARRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!!!!"  
  
"ROOOOOOARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "ROOOOOOOOOOARRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quickly turning (took ya damned long enough ta figer out that ther was trouble too....), I spot my companions leaping away, down off the ledge (actually, this makes sense to me cause they were like on the brick edge or something. Remember the cartoon? Actually, I can't, but I think that it's kind of like that. Sorry, my bad. _;) to safety, to the cluelessness of me. What was going on? And... why was Ryo's sweater nearly shredded in the back? (Could it have ANYTHING to do with the screams? Nah, I doubt it.)  
  
Smacking my head with the heel of my hand, I couldn't help but go duh! (Us too.) We were battling the Dynasty! (WHY does she keep forgetting this?) Following Ryo's example, I ripped away my leggings and sweat shirt (and noo!!! She is NOT naked! That is their outer clothing covering up their sub-armor. Duh! ^_^), ready to fight! Yes! All right! It was time to kick ass! Whoo-hoo! Whooping (back off the word, people, just back off) with battle glee, I leaped after the others and landed right next to Ryo.  
  
Looking over at me, seemingly concerned, he asked, "Ray, is something wrong? You didn't even notice that Dynasty soldier coming out of the screen and slashing at my back." (Ooh... such lame!!!!! dialogue.... I was soooo horrible back then.... -_-;;;)  
  
Shaking my head vigorously, I smiled. "Nope; it's nothing, Ryo! I'm perfectly all right and ready to bet this loser DOWN! Heh hah! ^_^"  
  
Looking uncertain, Ryo dropped the matter (For now....) and faced the soldier once more. "All right...."  
  
I now noticed the Dynasty soldier in front of us, wearing that regular old shitty ass footsoldier armor. Damn, that was badly made! Hmmph. I coulda made something better with glue and sticks! Fools....  
  
Wait. What was I doing again?  
  
Oh, riiiiight, the soldier. (At least she got it quicker this time....)  
  
Spinning his standard footsoldier chained sythe, he cackled, "So, Ronin Warrior, you have come at last. Bwa hahah!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, I just HAD to get one of those in there. ^_^;) Leave now, or I will be forced to hurt you and your weak, little friend! Wah ha hah!"  
  
(Wait a tick. Why would he want them to leave? He's searching for them, after all (Well, he's searching for RYO.) That sentence made the least bit of sense in this entire idiotic story. I'm gonna re-write it! And here I go! Deedle deedle dee...)  
  
Spinning his standard footsoldier chained sythe, he cackled, "So, Ronin Warrior, you have come at last! Bwa hahah!!!!!! Surrender your puny armor at once and Talpa may spare you and your weak, little friend's life! Wah ha hah!!!!!" (Okay, that was a LITTLE better.)  
  
The slow, smoldering rage within began to boiling, threatening to overtake me in seconds. No one calls ME WEAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!!!!!!" I screamed, taking a flying leap at the soldier and landing in front of him, a cocky grin on my face. "Wanna see some action? I'll show you some action!" (Got that from the anime Sailor Moon. Don't you remember Serena saying it? Well, she did. So there! p Pfffftttt!!!!! ^_^) and charged at him, ducking and weaving in between his sythe before I reached up and grabbed it from mid-air, yanking it towards me, pulling the soldier off his feet. Picking him up, I twirled him over my head, noticing some dude in red and white armor watching me; I wondered who the hell he was.  
  
By now I was laughing insanely, cackling better than the Naga (how does she know about Naga? ^_^), but decided that I was done with this puny soldier and threw him away, like trash, taking great pleasure in watching him smash against a building. Now it was time to find out who that dude with the red armor was and what the hell he was doing with White Blaze and Jag!  
  
Stomping up to him, my feet making indentions into the asphalt with each step, I could see the uncertainty growing in his eyes before I stopped, putting my face right up to his, glaring at him, daring him to speak. When he finally did, the was a tone of familiarity that I DID NOT LIKE!!!  
  
"Um, Ray? Is something the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" (Reaaaaaalllll familar sounding....)  
  
Why the hell was he calling me Ray? No one has EVER called me Ray, with the exception of Ryo. So who the hell ("The hell." "What is the most used term by Rage of Luna?" Ding ding! You'd be correct, sir!) was this guy?  
  
Oh, duh. ("Oh, duh." "What is the second most used term by Rage of Luna?" Ding ding! You are correct again, sir! Pick again!) This was Ryo! Duh! (Never mind; it's getting old.)  
  
Turning away from him slightly, I blushed, the red spreading across my face as I tried not to look at Ryo full on. "Um.... Sorry, Ryo. I just, you know, had ah.... sudden lapse of rememberance.... Heh heh..." (Leave the "rememberance" alone!)  
  
A look of wonder crossed Ryo's face. "You forgot who I was?"  
  
Luckily, I was saved from answering the question (she won't think it so lucky later... dun dun dunnnnn....... Foreshadowing! ^_^) when the (long forgotten) soldier bellowed, "Ah, you think that you have gotten rid of me! Oh, no ho ho!!! (Wanted to put that in too! ^_^) Never!!! Wah hah ha!!!!!" and, before I could turn to glare and beat the crap out of this joker, I was wapped across the side of the head and collapsed, hitting the ground hard; the last thing I heard was Ryo yelling, "Ray!" before it all went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I awoke next, it was to the sound of evil cackling, (The best sound in the world! Who's with me? Come on! .... Okay, FINE! Be that way! But you'll all like it when I take over the world! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!! See? Isn't it wonderful? :) gloom obscuring my vision. What was I... What was this? Where was Ryo?  
  
Standing up, I still couldn't see anything (imagine that....) and felt the oppresive weight of evil, its dark stank nearly choking me before candles flared, revealing my location and four men standing at attention, looking ahead as if hypnotised. Seconds later, a face shimmered into view, revealing the source of the laughter.  
  
Talpa!  
  
"Heh heh heh..." he chuckled (evilly, mind you). "So my soldier was too much for you, eh, Rage of Luna?  
  
Busy glaring at him and sending the full power of my hate towards this freakish head thing (Pulitzer Prize, here I come!), I didn't notice the obvious. "What do you mean, Talpa?"  
  
"Heh heh heh..." he laughed again (I'm getting a headache....). "So you do not know?"  
  
Shaking with rage (Rage!!!!! ^_^ Her element! ^_^ No, it's not. It's something else. But I wonder what...? ^_^), I commanded, "Tell me what you mean!"  
  
"Rage of Luna, the Ronin Warriors came to fight my soldier (Ahh!!! I can't believe that I didn't type in their entrances! Man! Sage sooooo has the coolest one! I REALLY love that pic of him falling! (Yeah, that's why he's wisdom; he falls off builings head-first and puts his head under raging waterfalls. Makes sense to me.) Oh, and I have it too! If anyone wants it, just tell me and I'll email it to ya! But I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I MISSED ROWEN'S ENTRANCE!! MAN!!!!! I LOVE HIM! HOW COULD I?! HOW COULD I?! HOW COULD I???!!!!!! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What? You thought that I liked RYO best? Please! ^_^ My Ro-chan is sooooooo sexy! ^______^) and they may have won this round, destroying him, but with cost. They lost one warrior."  
  
Standing still, I was puzzled; (is it really that hard for her? Man, she is sooo stupid! Kind of like me.... ^_^) what could he mean by that? WarriorS? They was only Ryo and myself and I was here. (Hint! Hint! Hint! Get a clue, girl!) There shouldn't have been anyone else.  
  
"You were knocked unconscious and stayed that way during the battle, Luna. Although my soldier was destroyed, my dark warlords still managed to bring me a little gift. Heh heh heh...."  
  
Stock still, I consided this information carefully. Let's see.... Ryo fought bravely and kick ass real good. Good for him. But I was in Talpa's castle. That alone was quirky; why would I wander into his castle for no damned reason? And why would he let me? (Isn't it OBVIOUS? He's soooo scared of you that he just lets you do whatever you want. Heh heh heh.... Never mind; I'm just being dumb now. ^_^;;) He must be scared of my MIGHT!! Wah hahahahhaha!!!!! But wait, let's see. I was knocked over the head by that IDIOT soldier and then I was here... What DID that mean.....?  
  
The realization suddenly hit me like a train. Oh, no! It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! (Lame, lame, lame....)  
  
I was a captive in Talpa's castle!  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Well, for some unknown reason I stopped it there; God, I never realized how STUPID this fic was! Oh, well, I just wanted to make fun of that first part there. I'll rewrite the rest and it'll be better, I promise.  
  
Like anyone cares.... ^_^  
  
Bleh. It'll be better laters. Oh, and shout out to holy cow! You go girl! Whoo! Kick that story up! Old school.  
  
Eww... Old school. I HATE old school.  
  
Well, if you're bored, review and have fun! Bye! (oh, yes, and review Firestorm, holy cow, Meghanna Starsong, Max Collins, and "Seyrunn High School"! They rock! See ya! ^_-)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Keebler ^_^  
  
  
  
Okay! I'm gonna feel realll retarded for putting this up but, at the moment, I don't care! I got a one up on a man that I HATE and so now I'm real happy! Go on, try 'n piss me off! ^______^  
  
^_______________________________________________________________________^  
  
^________________________^ Keebler 


End file.
